stregonificationfandomcom-20200214-history
You
This article is about you . For more complete information refer to dumbass (disambiguation). You are wasting this Wiki's time. You should be writing something, instead you are sitting there, waiting for it to entertain you. You could even be the Time Person of The Year. Do you not have any sense of responsibility? How can you live with yourself? Think of all the articles that made you laugh. Don't you think you owe this wiki to put in at least a semblence of effort to return that favor? You should cease and decease all this extranous and benign activity and write an Article. Okay, that was incredibly rude, mate. Firstly, I think you should be the one writing the article, seeing as you are the one that gives a damn. Secondly, by caring about what I do with every second of my precious time spent on Stregonification and forming an essay on what ''I ''should be doing, '''you' have wasted more common people's time than I could ever imagine. Thirdly, how can you live with 'yourself? '''You think you are funny, do you not? Well, I don't. You are an idiot with attitude problems. Bugger off. '' What? Who says "bugger" besides Lord Stregoni himself? Probably some british creep. British creep, whoever '''you '''are, '''you '''need to "bugger" off, you filthy "wanker"! Contents 1. What about you? 2. Screw you. 3. Hypocrite. 4. You are an idiot. 5. First things first. 6. Yeah and guess what! 7. Oh, And try this! What about you? Who are You, one might ask. The smartest and most polite answer would be "The one who isn't You." This statement is derived upon two facts: a) Let it be postulated that You are not You and You is unequal to You found on an inverse plane. b) Let it be postulated that all entities in a plane has a unique Y.O.U. identity, formulated by the statement that Through a point, infinite You are present. You may be flabbergasted at this naive statement, but, as is the nature of time, You cannot oppose You. These postulates are further elaborated here and there. Since ancient times, you have been present in a suspended animation, living in a para-dimension locked in Davy Jones' locker. The first of You manifested around circa 4000 B.C. when You were with You. You have never been the person whom You see in the mirror. But, never judge a You by You's cover, as a You cover is at most, identical. To find the actual You, one must dive deep in the realms of human consciousness, wherein one might find several clones of a manifestation only identified as the 'u-cell'. Finding a depository of the aforementioned makes You almost wish you never wanted to discover You, which hell hath not obeyed. This may be the only way to correctly balance the equation so formed, u = u - u + n(u) * u, where u is a constant and = is variable, forming the daye hath, tatha baye hath. It was also recorded in the cave paintings of the 20th century, that, due to non - interference of the Nazi party and the axis powers in the economic growth of these great states of America, You were left in their natural habitat, to grow, prosper and multiply. After many years of research, scientists have found out that You are the missing links between humans - the youinos younopithecus sapiens was discovered in Africa on the 12th of February, 1970. The archaeologists found out that during all these years of experimental hypotheses, they have been misled to the conclusion that You are not here because of them, but throgh a complex metaphorical mismanagement of transformic nature, that You were evolved, idiot. ''Oh yeah? Well, I say that neither me nor this hereditary conflict between me and you made You and me. Screw you. So what, british creep? I never told you to agree. Stop nullifying me and listen! But..But... And also, I don't see why you think so highly of yourself. If you really are what you think you are, then just write this article. Why do you think that this is a waste of time? Why do you simply refuse to write? Why are you so egocentric, looking up yourself in this wiki. Why, you? Egocentric? Come off it. You probably don't even know the meaning of the word, and besides, everyone but you seems to agree that I am definitely not egocentric. Unlike someone I know. Yeah, you.You think you're so cool, starting an article, asking people why they are not writing, and you just put people off. They read your opening words and think "I ain't writing on this wiki. Don't want to end up like him." You see? You are just an annoying twit. Have you ever considered the feelings of others and not yourself? You should go and scribble on your notebook and use some of your famed powers to go and kill your writer's block. You, wasting your time, not contributing.You are an idiot. But you! You have done nothing to help. Instead, you act like you are dumb, searching random pages that don't even exist on this wiki. And why? Just because you have nothing to do! Do something. You want to know the reason why you haven't seen any of my contributions? You know why I don't write your stupid articles for you? It is because you keep on filling up the article with your useless writing, not leaving any space. You are the one that is wasting your time, because you are contributing! Anyway, you know as well as I do, your contributions are just like you - obnoxious, annoying and irrelevant. If you were lucky enough to see some of my article writing skills, you would realize how useless you are. But I would rather dip my pen is in vinegar than perform at your whim, thank you very much. Admit it. You are describing yourself to me, offloading the burden that has been bugging you all this while. You think you can hide whatever you know you are by describing someone else, me as...you! Incredible. I have never come across such an infernally ignorant and rude person as you. And yes, I have seen your mediocre writing skills. Such as that one time when your article barely registered eleven units on the Stregonification Board of Humor and Tourism's Page Ranking. And yet, my pitiful and useless way of writing has brought me twice as many glorious victories on the field of Stregonification. Sure. You can go on and on and on about how you haven't seen any of the contributions made by you but you are just so god damn in love with yourself that all you can do is talk about you. Sure, maybe you are right about you but is it really you who should be calling those shots. Seriously, you haven't thought about what you might be doing when all it is you can do is talk about crumpets, vinegar, and pen is -es. Yeah, you didn't think I knew about that did you? Be serious now. You knew about all the vinegar, crumpets and barbosol and...well...that cool knick knack that cost me 2.45 at the gift shop...still, it's up for you to decide, you. Hypocrite. Surely you realise that by asking why I haven't seen your contributions, you have contributed to the site. Therefore, I have seen your contributions. You really should have seen that one coming, Einstein. Or should I say, Britbert Buggerstein? Oh, now you think you're clever, do you, you smarmy tosser? I said you hadn't seen any of my contributions, but in doing so I contributed. Wow. Aren't you smart! Well... no. You aren't. In case you hadn't realized, the only reason I am contributing to this conversation is to defend myself from pointless and untrue accusations from yourself. Surely you realise that? See, if someone sees that I have edited an article, they are much more likely to read it, than if they saw you had written it. I am actually trying to help you get yourself some respect on this website! Maybe if you weren't so argumentative and just in it for you, you would realise my actions here are all for your benefit. But, anyway, you had your chance. I'm off now, leaving this pitiful discussion to die its inevitable death. Death? This conversation will not die! Your articles are the ones that really suck. Honestly, you think you are helping me. Well, I think you are doing more harm than good. I've noticed people see you have edited the page and realize it will probably be just as bad everything else you write, so they don't read it. You hear me? So please, actually, I would rather you didn't write any articles, if you are planning on writing the kind of rubbish you've already written. OK, now this is just getting harsh. You are saying that I'm "rubbish"? What have I told you about strong words? I hate to say this to you, but you should just go jump off the London Bridge, and leave the article writing to us professionals. So now you're agreeing with me! You're going to write an article! No, I said that you shouldn't. Stop shoving your wretched words into my mouth. You are an idiot You think it's all about you, don't you? You think you're so much better than everybody else! Guess what mister, screw you! Nobody likes you! Just beat it, freak! Go bother someone else! I've had it with that pesky attitude of yours. Hey! You're the one who's picking on a regular user from up on your high horse, your repulsive, administrative horse. And unlike you, I've done things that actually matter in life, and managed it without stomping on other people in lower positions than me! Yeah, sure. Like you've ever won something in your entire life. What's that I hear? Person of the Year? Yeah, you won that alright, just like Hitler and Stalin. You idolize them, don't you. British megalomaniac. Mega-what? You must be really confused right now. You looked up this page expecting to find an article funny enough to distract you from your boring, pathetic, worthless excuse for a life. Boy, wereyou wrong. Why don't you just go somewhere else. Hit the random page tab or something. That's probably how you got here anyway. That is full of the untr.... Listen pal. Maybe you think you like ice cream. Truth is, you are an ice-cream. I- huh? Ice cream? Oh good. Now you must be really confused. But that's what you came here for. You should go.You should, really